Infrared (IR) light is not visible to the human eye, but an IR photodetector can detect IR light. IR photodetectors have a wide range of potential applications, including night vision, range finding, security, and semiconductor wafer inspections. IR can refer to radiation having wavelengths longer than visible light (>0.7 μm) up to about 14 μm.